1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an attachment assembly for a belt and particularly to a locking belt clip assembly used to attach keys or portable electronic devices, such as pagers, portable radios, etc.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Keys and portable electronic devices, such as pagers, cellular phones and portable radios are used by a large segment of the world's population. Keys and these portable electronic devices are carried on a person so that they are readily available when needed. The keys must be carried in a ring or a retainer, which itself must be supported and carried by the person. Similarly, portable electronic devices must be carried in carrying cases which must be supported by the person as well.
With regard to items such as keys and portable electronic devices, they should preferably be easily and quickly attachable and detachable from the person, most commonly the waist belt. One problem with conventional belt clips used with key rings and portable electronic devices is that it undesirably disengages from the waist belt thus resulting in misplaced items and damages to electronic devices.
The usual types of key chains comprise a string of metal beads for threading through the openings in keys. Another form of key retainer comprises a flat cylinder of over-lapping turns of wire onto which a key is inserted. There are also key retainers in the form of small spaced hooks dangling from the inner surface of a case of leather or the like. However, none contain a device integral therewith which enable the keys to be clamped to a person's shirt, dress or like location. Moreover, none of such key retainers provide enlarged surfaces that are utilizable at the key sites for the imprinting, embossing or otherwise affixing advertising indicia thereto. Moreover, many of such key retainers are expensive to make and therefor not adaptable for use in advertising give-aways for sports events and the like.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a belt clip assembly with a locking mechanism which is simple and inexpensive to make and easy to use and which, in contrast to conventional belt clips, can be easily connected to and disconnected from an article of clothing or wearing apparel such as a belt, shirt or pants so as to be readily available and to prevent the loss of the items attached to the belt attachment.